1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric toaster and more particularly refers to a new and improved electric toaster with at least one toasting chamber which has heaters on two broad sides of the chamber and is terminated on two narrow sides by crosswise walls, wherein the heaters have insulating parts supporting heater conductors and the heaters are supported by the crosswise walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known toaster of this type, the heaters have frames of vertical strips of insulating material and U-sections of sheet metal connecting and spacing the former. The crosswise walls have stamped-out tabs, between which the upper and lower U-sections of the heaters are contained and are fastened by spot-welding.